Truth or 'Girly scream'
by Creative Writer 2000
Summary: A new game show where YOU, the readers, control what happens next.
1. Welcome to Truth or 'Girly scream'

Announcer: ATTENTION ALL POKÉMON FANS TRAINERS AND CO-ORDINATORS, THE BRAND NEW GAME SHOW; 'TRUTH OR *GIRLY SCREAM*'! BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE VERMILLION CITY POKÉMON FAN CLUB AND ASSOCIATION. **DISCLAIMER:** POKÉMON IS NOT THE PROPERTY OF THE SHOW'S DIRECTOR.

(The lights go up on the inside of a large circular arena, revealing packed out stands with cheering and screaming spectators. A spotlight illuminates the contestants; Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Paul, Barry and Trip.)

Ash: (Looks around nervously.) Where are we?

(Another spotlight lights up, to show the host; a hooded figure in a matt black cloak. Beneath his cloak, he wears a leather jacket, leather trousers and leather gloves. The hood on his cloak shrouds his face, besides his mouth.)

Salvador: (Raising my arms up in the air.) Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to my twelve fanfiction, and brand new game show. Welcome to 'Truth or *Girly scream*'!

(The crowd goes wild.)

Salvador: Now, introductions are not really needed, so I'll just list them off. Our contestants are; Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Tracey Sketchit, May Maple, Max Maple, Dawn Berlitz, Iris Wilder, Cilan Meadows, Gary Oak, Paul Silver, Barry O'Farrell, and Trip Lister.

(The audience clap, cheer and chant. The contestants wave, except Paul and Trip.)

Barry: (Storms up to me.) Hey, tall cloaked and stupid! Where are we? What are we doing here? If you don't tell me in ten seconds, I'm gonna give you a fine!

(I clasp a hand, calmly but firmly, around Barry's mouth, muffling his shrieks of protest.)

Salvador: This is a game show, in which the readers out there can control what happens. The readers can review this story and submit questions for any of the characters here. But they don't _have_ to only ask questions. (An evil smirk adorns my face.) They can also challenge characters to dares! (I glare, menacingly, at Paul and Trip.) Here are the ground rules. (I give Barry a push, making him stagger backward towards the group.)

Rule one: Make sure that your question, or dare, is easy to read. I don't appreciate having to try translating poor grammar, or lazy text-type.

Rule two: Please try to submit some clean questions and dares. I will make this fiction an M rated one for chapter two but I don't want the characters to be killed _too_ often. Well… (I sneer at Paul and Trip.) Not _most_ of them, anyway.

Rule three: other characters from the Anime, Manga and Games universes can be introduced by special request, as long as a question or dare for the character in question is submitted as well.

Rule four: If any submitters of questions, or dares, want to be featured as my co-hosts for a chapter or two, please sign your review with your pen name in the following way: e.g. -Creative Writer 2000-

By the way, this fiction _will_ be written in script format. It's extremely hard to attempt a story like this in story-telling format. If you don't like script-form fictions, this is not for you. See you later, in the first round of Truth or *Girly scream*.


	2. Round 1

Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! POKÉMON FANS, TRAINERS AND CO-ORDINATORS OF ALL AGES, WELCOME TO TRUTH OR *GIRLY SCREAM*. PLEASE WELCOME YOUR HOST; SALVADOR RIDER!

(A spotlight illuminates me, still adorned in my black cloak, in the middle of the arena. The crowd goes wild.)

Salvador: Hello, everyone, and welcome to Truth or *Girly scream*. I hope you're ready to see some embarrassment and humour. And, for the record, the rating of this fiction has now been changed to M, so we have violence, sexuality etc. We have our first reviews in. And, my word, aren't the viewers at home eager to get involved? Two reviewers wanted to co-host with me for this chapter. So, without further ado, let's bring on my first co-host; BrunaMoonLight!

(BrunaMoonLight enters the arena. They approach me, and we exchange handshakes.)

Welcome, Bruna. It's a pleasure to meet you here on the set of Truth or *Girly scream*.

BrunaMoonLight: A pleasure to be here, Salvador.

Salvador: OK! Let's set up the floor!

(Two pokéball shaped platforms are revealed in the floor. The one on stage left is green. The one on stage right is red.)

Let's make our way to the podium.

(BrunaMoonLight and I ascend a spiral staircase to the question podium.)

OK, Bruna. This is how the game works. The green platform is the Truth platform. Its function is to prevent the character that's stood on the platform from lying, or omitting truth, when answering questions. And the red platform locks the character within its confines, so they can't escape from a dare. You may challenge any character available, and they _must_ see their challenge through. OK, first things first… do you have a question, or a dare?

BrunaMoonLight: I have a question, Salvador.

Salvador: Question it is. (The question platform lights up.) And, who is this question for?

BrunaMoonLight: Ash Ketchum.

Salvador: Ash! Please make you way to the question pad.

(Ash enters the arena, and steps onto the question pad. A green wall surrounds the platform as he stands in the middle.)

Salvador: OK, Ash. You have been selected to answer a question for BrunaMoonLight. The question platform will not allow you to lie or omit truth while you stand in its confines. Do you understand, and accept, these terms?

Ash: Uh… yeah. I guess.

Salvador: Then, Bruna… when you're ready, ask your question.

(The lighting reduces to two spotlights on BrunaMoonLight and Ash.)

BrunaMoonLight: Ash; Are you really 10 years old? If I remember well, you are 10 years old since I was four, and now I'm fourteen. I just can't believe that in more than 600 episodes it didn't pass one year. If you insist in saying that you're 10 years old, I ask. "Really?"

Salvador: An interesting question. I'm sure just about every Pokémon fan across the world wants the answer to this one.

Ash: Well… I guess you're right. I mean, it doesn't make much sense, does it? I mean, I remember in episode 63, I said that it had been a year since I'd last been in Viridian City, so I should have been eleven, shouldn't I? Along the way on my adventures, I've always wondered how my life's progressed, so when I was off the air, I'd get medical check-ups. And each time, my biological age was ten years, ten months and ten days old, which is exactly the same as when I first left Pallet Town. I tell you, for a month in Hoenn, I was sure I was a vampire, or something. I've been doing math equations while off air, and worked out that I should've been travelling the Pokémon world for six years, at least, so I _should_ be sixteen. But, I guess the writers of the anime don't want me to grow up just yet.

(The lighting returns to normal. The audience applaud.)

Salvador: Thank you, Ash. I hope that's a satisfactory reply for you, Bruna.

BrunaMoonLight: Well, since I'm just in character form in this fiction right now, I can't say. I'll tell you when I'm back out as an author, though.

Salvador: Thank you, Bruna. I hope you had fun co-hosting for this chapter.

BrunaMoonLight: Very much so. I hope to return soon.

Salvador: I look forward to it.

(BrunaMoonLight and Ash leave the arena.)

Salvador: OK, let's bring in my second co-host for this chapter; Mikaela the Cat.

(Mikaela the Cat enters. I walk down the steps from the podium to meet them. We exchange handshakes.)

Salvador: Hello there, Mikaela. Welcome to Truth or *Girly scream*.

Mikaela the Cat: Happy to be here.

Salvador: Right, so you understand the rules of the game right?

Mikaela the Cat: I do.

Salvador: OK then. Let's got to the podium.

(We ascend to the podium.)

Salvador: OK, Mikaela; question or dare?

Mikaela the Cat: Question.

(The question pad lights up.)

Salvador: And who is the question for?

Mikaela the Cat: I'd like to ask it to Iris.

Salvador: Iris Wilder. Please make your way to the question pad.

(Iris enters, and stands in the middle of the green plate.)

Salvador: OK, Iris. You understand the terms and conditions?

Iris: Perfectly. Only a little kid like Ash wouldn't get it.

Ash: (Offstage.) OI!

Salvador: OK, Mikaela. Fire away.

(The lighting reduces to two spotlights on Mikaela the Cat and Iris.)

Mikaela the Cat: Iris; Since you wanna be a Dragon Master, have you ever heard of Sinnoh's Creation Trio? Would you ever want to meet one of them?

Iris: Well, of course I've heard of the Creation Trio. Dialga – the creator and controller of time, Palkia – the creator and ruler of time, and Giratina – keeper of anti-matter and balance between the dimensions. I may come from a region cut off from the rest of PokÉarth, but the legends of all regions are never kept a secret.

Salvador: And, would you ever like to meet any of them?

Iris: Oh, yes. (Her eyes become glittery.) More than anything in the world.

Salvador: Well, how would you feel if I told you Ash has seen all three of them? Twice? And all three in the same place?

(Iris' eyes blaze in anger.)

Iris: He's _WHAT!_

(She runs offstage, and the sound of heavy beating and Ash yelping in pain is heard. Everyone in the arena flinch at the sounds. Even me.)

Salvador: Ooh, dear. (I pull a tannoy mic out from under my cloak.) Nurse Joy to backstage, please. Nurse Joy to backstage. (I replace the mic.) Well, thank you for your question, Mikaela. I hope you had fun.

Mikaela the Cat: Yeah. I hope to return again.

Salvador: I'll be glad to see you back. Goodbye for now.

(Mikaela the Cat leaves.)

Salvador: Now for some more questions and, thankfully, some dares. (I smirk evilly, as I pull a cue card from under my cloak.) These questions and dares come to us from fearofvengeance. The first one, if he's recovered, is for Ash. How are you feeling, Ash?

(Ash hobbles in on a pair of crutches.)

Ash: Please tell me it's not a dare to get into a fight with Iris.

Salvador: You're safe. It's a question.

Ash: I'll take it. (He hobbles to the platform.)

Salvador: OK, Ash. Here's your question. It's in three parts; Part one – Why is Giselle, the one from Pokétech, the only girl you have interest in? Part two – What's your real age? And part three – How does it feel losing to a rookie at Unova?

Ash: Long question.

Salvador: I know. But anyway, let's take it in stages. Why is Giselle, the one from Pokétech, the only girl you have interest in?

Ash: Uh… (He blushes.) Well… basically, uh… OK, I'll admit. I found her hot. Any other girl I met along the way were either annoying, like how I perceived Misty when I first met her, overly professional, like the gym leaders, or not really my type. I didn't really know Giselle, so I was judging her by looks alone at the start. Later, I decided that she wasn't my type at all.

Salvador: OK, first stage down. Next part of the question. What's your real age? Well, we've answered this one, but answer it again, for the benefit of fearofvengeance.

Ash: Biologically, I seem to be ten years, ten months and ten days old, but' supposed to be sixteen at least.

Salvador: And lastly… How does it feel losing to a rookie at Unova? I'm assuming he's referring to your loss against Trip when Pikachu's electric attacks went on the fritz.

Ash: I wasn't all too bothered about the loss, to be honest. I know, that sounds OOC for me, but this pad prevents me lying. I was too busy worrying about why Pikachu wasn't producing any electricity. I couldn't care less about Trip and his cockiness at the time.

Salvador: OK, well thank you for being such a great sport and popping back out here, Ash. Hope you recover quickly.

Ash: Cheers. (He hobbles away.)

Salvador: Next question is for… (I inspect the card.) Dawn. Dawn Berlitz… please step up to the question pad.

(Dawn enters, and walks onto the question pad.)

Salvador: Hello, Dawn. How are you feeling?

Dawn: Really excited! What's my question? What's my question?

Salvador: OK, calm down. Calm down. Your question is this. Are you and Ash like siblings or lovers? Since you are nearly alike. Ooh. Here's one for the PearlShippers out there.

(Dawn blushes. She starts to fiddle with her hair.)

Dawn: Well, Ash is cute and all, and he's a really good friend. But… he's more like the big brother I wish I had. Nothing more. And… I kinda have my eye on someone else.

(The audience 'Ooh.' And start to gossip.)

Salvador: Ooh, that's struck a chord. Who's the lucky guy, then?

Dawn: (Mutters.) Who said anything about a guy? (She legs it offstage, leaving the spectators to 'ooh' and giggle.)

Salvador: (Stunned.) Whoa. That was… yeah. Anyway, moving swiftly along… (I check the card again.) I have another question. And it's for Barry. Barry to the question plate, please.

(Barry enters, and walks to the plate.)

Barry: This had better not be embarrassing, or I'm gonna fine you!

Salvador: Barry, give it a rest. Your question like this. Is your attitude hereditary? Just asking.

Barry: WHAT! How dare he! Who does this guy think he is!

Salvador: His name's fearofvengeance.

Barry: Well he _should_ be fearful of vengeance. When I find him, I'm gonna fine him so hard, he's gonna…

Salvador: (Cutting him off, shouting.) Just answer the bloody question, Barry!

Barry: (Huffs.) Fine. I'm told that I take after my father with my want to rush around everywhere. There, happy?

Salvador: Satisfied. You may go.

(Barry stomps off. I check my cards, and smirk.)

Salvador: No, hang on. Actually, I'll need you in a few minutes or less. Stay onstage.

(Barry stands to the side of the arena.)

For now… I need Brock Harrison. Brock! To the *Girly scream* plate, please.

(Brock walks onstage, and walks onto the red platform. A red forcefield borders the plate with a THUNK. He looks around, timidly.)

Welcome, Brock. You have the first dare of the game. How'd you feel?

Brock: Nervous.

Salvador: Understandable. OK. Here's your dare. You have been dared to… flirt with Misty.

(Brock shrieks in horror.)

Misty Waterflower. To the floor, please.

(Misty enters.)

Misty: Has Brock done his dare, already?

Salvador: No. We need you onstage for him to _do_ his dare.

Misty: Huh? Me? Why?

Salvador: All will be revealed in a second. Please enter the *Girly scream* plate with Brock.

(She enters the forcefield, and stands next to Brock who's shivering in terror.)

OK, Brock. Your dare starts in three, two, one, now.

(Brock glances down at Misty, who gives him a quizzical look.)

Brock: Uh… Misty… there's something I need to say.

Misty: (Nervousness evident in her voice.) Yes?

(Brock takes a deep breath, then gets on one knee, with hearts in his eyes.)

Brock: Oh, my dearest Misty. How can a girl with such clear loveliness as you have such a name to mean cloud and unclarity?

(Misty's hand leaps to her mouth.)

Maybe it's because… (He takes her hand.) I never was clear on what I truly wanted when it came to love.

(Misty's breathing becomes a little erratic.)

All my life, I've made a fool of myself time and time again in front of Nurse Joys, Officer Jennies and just about every other beautiful girl along the way, looking for the one for me. (He picks her up, bridal style.) But now, I realise… (He looks into Misty's tearful eyes.) that the one thing I was always searching for… was right in front of me the whole time.

(Misty starts to cry, and hugs Brock, which accidently makes him gag.)

Misty: Oh, Brock. No one's ever said anything like that to me before. Thank you. (She weeps into his shoulder.) You've made a tomboy feel so special.

(The whole audience 'Aww'.)

Salvador: Uh-oh. I think the GymShipping bashers are gonna hate this. Um… Brock, take Misty backstage please. And send Paul on please. Barry, I need you to go to the *Girly scream* plate, please. This dare is for Paul, and involves you.

(Brock and Misty go offstage, Misty still in Brock's arms. Paul comes onstage, and stands next to Barry on the red platform.)

Salvador: OK, Paul. This is a dare for you. No chickening out and no safety net. Understand.

Paul: (Huffs.) Fine.

Salvador: And lighten up. We're on the air.

(Paul scoffs.)

OK… your dare is… (I smirk, evilly.) to hug Barry.

(Barry's face twist is terror.)

Barry: WHA…? Oh, that does it!… fearofvengeance, you are _so_ fined…

(Paul clasps a hand round Barry's mouth, shutting him up. Barry blushes.)

Paul: Let's just get it over with. (He embraces Barry in a hug, making Barry's blush deepen.

(After five seconds, he returns the embrace deepening it.)

(Whispered gossip starts to spread around the arena. Paul shrugs Barry off.)

Paul: Done. (He strolls offstage.)

(Barry keeps blushing and slowly starts to follow Paul offstage.)

Salvador: Wow. Awkward yet, strangely satisfying. Now for the final dare. Trip, get your arse out here.

(Trip enters, and walks to the dare platform.)

Trip: What do you want, Boony Boy?

Salvador: (Snarling.) I would advise you to keep your mouth still, Trip. I'm just going to go straight into your dare.

(I snap my fingers, and a metal collar appears round Trip's neck.)

Your dare is to be less of a douche. That collar, should you start to behave like a total prat, will shock you with enough electricity to render even Zekrom himself paralysed.

Trip: (Scoffs.) Yeah. Right (!) Whatever.

(The collar beeps, and jolts him, causing him to convulse in pain, squealing like a little girl. I smirk at him.)

Salvador: I warned you. Now get out of my sight.

(Trip limps offstage.)

Well, that's it for the first round. No one, fortunately, got hurt… much. And we _may_ have two or three pairings to play about with. My thanks go to BrunaMoonLight and Mikaela the Cat for their questions, and assistance as my co-hosts, and fearofvengeance for his list of questions and dares. So, if you're interested, see you next episode.


End file.
